barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 2) is a Barney & Friends Video Box Set released on July 4, 1992. The set is all 8 episodes of the first season released to VHS Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 2) Episodes Tape 2 # Caring Means Sharing #Down On Barney's Farm # # # # # # Plot Min and Kathy fight over whose turn it is to play with Barney. So, through various songs and activities, Barney teaches them that sharing makes everything a lot more fun! The kids learn and paint pictures of farm animals, but Shawn is unhappy with his painting when no one knows what it is. Barney pops in to cheer him up and show the children an imaginary farm firsthand. Barney's friend, Farmer Henderson, shows the kids all types of farm animals and Barney teaches Shawn that the beauty of classroom art is in the eye of the beholder! Songs Tape 2, Episode 1 #Barney Theme Song #Teddy Bear #The More We Share Together #Roll Over #London Bridge #Taking Turns #Michael Finnegan #Who Took The Cookies? #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Love You Tape 2, Episode 2 #Barney Theme Song #Bought Me a Cat #Six Little Ducks #This Little Piggy #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Little Bo Peep #The Fishing Song #Turkey in the Straw #Over in the Meadow #Down on Grandpa's Farm #I Love You Trivia *On the front VHS cover for the Time Life Video, the picture is from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", but not this one. *This group (Derek, Kathy, Min, and Shawn) also appeared in What's That Shadow? and later also appeared in When I Grow Up... and I Can Do That!. *Wardrobe: **Derek: Same shirt from Playing It Safe **Kathy: Same shirt from Going Places! and What's That Shadow? **Min: Same outfit from Going Places! and Hola, Mexico! Clip from Caring Means Sharing # Barney Theme Song (How Does Your Garden Grow?'s version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) # Barney Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (1990 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Three Wishes!) # Min Barney goes down the slide! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Let's Go to the Firehouse!) # Barney, Barney (1992 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) # Try again! Kathy i'll go play for a walk! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # Hi Kathy (A Parade of Bikes!) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from A Parade of Bikes!) # Kathy and Min holds off Barney! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Barney's First Adventures!) # Barney comes to life (Barney's First Adventures) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Barney's First Adventures!) # Let me hold me! WHY! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney The More We Share Together (1996 Version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) # All about Sharing! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Sharing is Caring!) # Let's all imagine! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from It's Tradition!) # Barney Roll Over (2002 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) # Min wake up! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) # In the classroom! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Hearing) # What can be next and guess! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999)) # Up and down!!!!! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Up Down and Around!) # Barney London Bridge (1993 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Hi Baby Bop (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) # Baby Bop leave! (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Safety First!) # Because sharing is caring! before the zippity for the feeds! Let's go! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Spring Into Fun!) # Min's Zippity! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Take turns! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Barney Taking Turns (The Exercise Circus!' version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) # To help the show! Let's go! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # Once Upon a Time called "The Little Red Hen". (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Snack Time!) # Happily Ever After of "The Little Red Hen". (Snack Time!'s version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Snack Time!) # The puppet show was The Little Red Hen! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Barney in Concert) # Let's pretend to be!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Barney Michael Finnegan (1995 Version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Let's have a tummy cookies! Let's go! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) # The Cookies from the COOKIE JAR No cookies! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video)) # Barney Who Took the Cookies (1993 Version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1993)) # Baby Bop tummy ake! Baby Bop how many cookies! Baby Bop is SAD! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from It's a Happy Day!) # Barney Mr. Knickerbocker (1992 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Be A Friend) # Baby Bop leave from It's Time for Counting! (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # It's time to leave before Min is upset until........... the Magic Present!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!, Seven Days A Week! and Barney in Concert (Same as Barney's Musical Castle) (Same hearts!)) # Barney I love you (Season 2 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from The Golden Hammer! and Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Barney comes to play (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Says Segment (Caring Means Sharing!) (Next: Down on Barney's Farm) # And remember, I Love You! (A World of Friends!'s version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from A World of Friends!) # Barney End Credits (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) Audio from Caring Means Sharing # Barney Theme Song (Caring Means Sharing's version) (Clip from A Different Kind Of Mystery and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (1992 version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Ryan down the slide! for Barney! (Clip from Let's Go to the Firehouse! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) # Barney, Barney (1992 Version) (Clip from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Barney Safety (Tosha)) # Jesse leave! (Clip and audio from We're Going on a Train Station and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Hi Nick (Caring Means Sharing!) (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Baby Bop and BJ holds a book! (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney comes to life (Caring Means Sharing) (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Why the cowboys! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney The More We Share Together (1992 Version) (Clip from The Sun and the Wind and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # All about Sharing and Caring! (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Jason Turns The Number 4! Min Space Number 4! Before "Gameboard". (Clip and audio from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Roll Over (1992 Version) (Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Stephen wake up! (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) #The Umbrellas in the Classroom!! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Kim's box letter N (Clip from Grandparents are Grand! (1999) and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Up and down! (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney London Bridge (1992 version) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Hi Baby Bop (Caring Means Sharing!) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Baby Bop leave!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll stay and play! (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Let's go see the dollhouse! (Clip and audio from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Derek's Animal Zoo! (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Take Turns all Cars! (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Taking Turns (Caring Means Sharing's version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Let's go to the backyard and playing games! (Clip and audio from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Once Upon a Time called "The Little Red Hen". (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Happily Ever After of "The Little Red Hen". (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # The farm animals in concert! COOL! (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Let's pretend to be Jobs!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Michael Finnegan (1992 Version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney! Let's go see Baby Bop and BJ in the classroom! (Clip and audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Mother goose says Help! The pages gets yikes! (Clip and audio from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Who Took the Cookies (1992 Version) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Baby Bop and BJ is MAD! (Clip from Everybody's Got Feelings! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Mr. Knickerbocker (1992 version) (Clip from Be A Friend and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Baby Bop leave in Caring, Means Sharing! (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Keesha watch the timer! (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Let's start the Band! (Clip and audio from Rhythm! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # I wonder if Twinken is missing! for Dream! (Clip and audio from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from A-Counting We Will Go! and Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney I love you (Caring Means Sharing's version) (Clip from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Caring Means Sharing! and Is Everybody Happy?) # Barney I love you (Be a Friend's version) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Be A Friend, Caring Means Sharing! and 123 Learn) # Barney I love you (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Be A Friend and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!, Bunches of Boxes! and Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney comes to play (Caring Means Sharing) (Clip from Be a Friend and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney Says Segment (Caring Means Sharing!) (Next: Down on Barney's Farm) # And remember, I Love You! (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney End Credits (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) *From: Classical Cleanup Barney Caring Means Sharing Credits (Fully Credits) *'Executive Producer' *'SHERYL STAMPS LEACH' *'Executive Producer' *'KATHY O'ROUKE PARKER' *'Executive Producer' *'DENNIS DESHAZER' *'Director' *'JIM ROWLEY' *'Writer' *'STEPHEN WHITE' *'Production Designer' *'JESS NELSON' *'Lyricist/Composer' *'PHIL PARKER' *'Music Director' *'BOB SINGLETON' *'Assistant Music Director' *'LARRY HARON' *'Production Supervisor' *'JEFF GITTLE' *'Associate Producer / Director' *'HEALTHER SMITH' *'Performance Director' *'PENNY WILSON' *'Original Barney And' *'Baby Bop Costumes By:' *'IRENE COREY DESIGN ASSOCIATES' *'Cast' * * *'Shawn' *'JOHN DAVID BENNETT, LL' * *'Derek' *'RICKEY CARTER' *''' ' *'Baby Bop's Body Costume''' *'JENNY DEMPSEY' * *'Michael' *'BRIAN EPPES' * *'Luci ' *'LEAH GLORIA' * *'Baby Bop's Voice ' *'JULIE JOHNSON ' * *'Barney's Body Costume ' *'DAVID JOYNER' * *'Kathy ' *'LAUREN KING' * *'Min ' *'PIA MANALO ' * *'Barney's Voice ' *'BOB WEST' * *'Tina ' *'JESSICA ZUCHA ' *''' ' *'Special Thanks To ' *'MATTHEW S. CARLTON ' *' ' *'Puppeteers''' *'JESS NELSON' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *'RAY HENRY' *'ROBBIE McGUIRE' *''' ' *'Casting Director''' *'SHIRLEY ABRAMS' * *'Audio Director' *'DAVID M. BOOTHE' * *'Editor' *'MCKEE SMITH ' *''' ' *'Lighting Director''' *'BRUCE DECK' *''' ' *'Production Coordinator''' *'CHARLOTTE SPIVEY' *''' ' *'Assistant Production Coordinators''' *'JULIE HUTCHINGS ' *'TEI PEABODY' *''' ' *'Script Supervisor''' *'CATHERINE A. REYNOLDS' * *'Production Office Manager' *'SUE SHINN' * *'Assistant Production Supervisor' *'CLAIRE MURRAY' * *'Assistant To The Producers' *'CHRIS CHILDS' * *'Production Audio' *'RON BALENTINE' * *'Post Production Audio Assist' *'CINDY K. SPEER' * *'Wardrobe Supervisor' *'LISA O. ALBERSTON' * *'Makeup/Wardrobe Assistants' *'GEORGIA FORD WAGENHURST' * *'Barney’s Wardrobe' *'SUSIE THENNES' * *'Technical Director' *'STACEY SMITH' * *'Camera Operators' *'BRUCE HARMON' *'ERIC NORBERG' *'VIC SOSA' * *'Video' *'RANDY PATRICK' * *'Videotape' *'RANDY BREELOVE' * *'On-Linda Production' *'PHIL M. ALLISON' *'TIM PLATT' * *'Light Board Operator' *'TODD DAVIS' * *'Grip/Electrician' *'BUZ CANNON ' * *'Studio Manager' *'JAMES EDWARDS' * *'Production Assiant' *'JAMES A. JOHNSON' * *'Video Graphic Designs' *'MIKE BERRY' *'MIKE FLAMING' *'ED LEACH' * *'Set, Props' *'And Original Puppeters By:' *'LEAPFROG PRODUCTIONS' *'with' *'CHARLES BAILEY' *'RAY HENRY' *'ROBBIE McGUIRE' * *'Curriculum Consultants' *'MARY ANN DUDKO' *'MARGLE LARSEN' * *'Educational Researches' *'CAROLYN W. MADERE' *'VIRGINIA SCHMINT' *'SHERI VASINDA' *'CINDY WEISSENGER' * * *'Children’s Teacher' *'TERI McDUFFY' * *'Child Supervisor' *'CHRIS CHILDS' * *'Production Assistance' *''' ' *'FURTITURE AND FURNISHINGS FROM''' *'CHILDCRAFT EDUCATIONAL' *'CORPORTING' * * *'VOCAL PERFORMANCE EDHANCED WITH HELP' *'FROM SINGLETON PRODUCTIONS, INC.' * * * *'FOR CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' * *'Executive In Charge' *'LARRY RIFKIN' *'SHARON BLAIR' * * * *'Produced By' *'THE LYONS GROUP/ DLM, INC.' *'AND' *'CONNECTICUT PUBLIC TELEVISION' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'Executive In Charge''' *'RICHARD C. LEACH ' *''' ' *' ' *' ' * *'BARNEY & FRIENDS – Caring Means Sharing' *'© 1992 THE LYONS GROUP / DLM, Inc.' ' Paints!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Swings!!!!!!!!.jpg Boy is a bike ride.jpg Dances.jpg Shares!.jpg Rains!!!!!.jpg Donkeys!!!!!!.jpg Paint Brushes!!!!! Number 1! From Caring Means Sharing! and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!.jpg Caring means sharing!!!!!!!!!.jpg ''' Seeing the Paintings of the Children Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 2) From Season 1 Swings!!!!!!!!.jpg Boy is a bike ride.jpg Dances.jpg Shares!.jpg Rains!!!!!.jpg Donkeys!!!!!!.jpg Caring Means Sharing *April 18, 1992 Barney Says Segment (Caring Means Sharing) Season 1.jpg Caring Means Sharing Title Card - Tape 2, Episode 1.jpg|From Time Life Video Paint Brushes to make things Tape 2 First Season Caring means sharing!!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation